I don't Know
by Marvella.M
Summary: Set in season 4 "Days Without An Accident". Maggie and Glenn find out if Maggie really is pregnant. One shot!


**_I do not own The Walking Dead. _**

**_I don't know_**

* * *

"I can't be" I say to Glenn. We both just stand outside the cell block not knowing if this is a good thing or a bad thing. Glenn makes me think if I really could be pregnant though and I feel my nerves and heart beating a bit faster. I look into Glenn's eyes like I am reading everything he is thinking but in fact I'm finding it difficult to even understand if this is possible.

"The timing is right and you said you've missed your period right?" He says and I nod in agreement. The timing was right and I told Glenn the other day that it's weird for me to miss my period not thinking any of it. I then did have morning sick yesterday but I thought I might have eaten some food out of date. What if I am pregnant? I would love to have children with Glenn someday and maybe this could be it. Maybe it's a good thing I'm having a baby, not that we will have to raise it in this messed up world but it would bring joy towards Glenn and I. We would be so happy, and Glenn deserves it after everything that happened to us in Woodbury and after.

"Maybe it's a good thing. Glenn, we could have a child" I say holding onto his arm. He then raises his other hand to his head.

"What?" I say and he puts his hand onto my shoulder.

"I just don't want you to end up like Lori" He says honestly. Lori didn't survive and maybe Glenn thinks I won't. Maybe Glenn thinks the pain will be too much for me. But what if I do survive because the rest of the group will be there for me. The only reason why Lori didn't survive was because the rest of the group weren't there and it was handed to me.

"I won't end up like Lori. Why will I end up like Lori?" I say pushing him away a little.

"Maggie, having a baby is a death sentence. I'm not going to stand by and watch you die" He says.

"Glenn –"I start to talk but Rick interrupts.

"Daryl and I are going on a supply run. You coming?" Rick asks Glenn.

"Uh, no"

I feel the awkwardness rise and Rick seems to realise he was interrupting us. I feel Glenn and Rick watching me as I look down at the floor and kick the dirt.

"Are you two alright?" Rick finally asks. I look up and nod.

"Yeah" Glenn barley says. I can't take any more so I walk away into the block to find Dr S.

* * *

"You're defiantly not pregnant" Dr S says putting his medical kit back in the bag. The word "not" made me feel like I was in a dream. I looked to the floor feeling dizzy. I felt my body start to burn up.

"You okay, ma'am" Dr S asks getting up from the seat and pulling out papers from a file.

"You are sure, aren't you?" I ask wanting to hear the "not" again to make sure. I look up to see his face.

"You're not. But I can check again" He walks across the small cell room and looks outside the cell door both ways. I don't want to go through the questions and the test again, because all I really wanted was for Glenn to be here. I thought I wanted to do this test myself but in fact I really wanted Glenn and I still do. I shot up from the edge of the bed.

"No. Thanks, I'm going to go now" I say. Dr S walks back into the cell and sits on the small seat. I walk towards the door.

"Ma'am?"

I stop in between the door away and turn to see Dr S face. He waits for my response but realises that he might as well carry on.

"Did you want to be pregnant?"

I was lost with words. Deep down I wanted to be, to have children with Glenn and raise them. But I then didn't want to put everyone else's, never mind mine in danger. I don't want to raise a child in this world because it wouldn't have permanent home, toys, scared all the time but most of all it might not even of had a mother. Glenn was right, I would of had slim chances surviving and I couldn't do that to Glenn.

"I don't know" I finally say after a couple of minutes. I walk out quickly trying to get away from this conversation. I walk out the block feeling the fresh air and the light moans of walkers. I then open the door to our groups cell block. I look around and only see Carol sat on a seat at the table chopping up carrots. I walk over and she looks up to smile.

"Have you seen Glenn?" I say looking around the room to make a point.

"He went on the supply run with Daryl and Rick" She says looking back down.

"Oh" I whisper. Glenn must have changed his mind to take his mind off things. Maybe he didn't want to come back and find me because he didn't want me worrying. I hate him going off out there, and I do everything I can to try and keep him to stay but we both know he has to go.

"He will be fine" Carol says knowing I am already worrying. I start to feel my eyes filling up with tears. All I want is Glenn to be here, for me to tell him I'm not pregnant.

"Maggie?" Carol gets up from the table and places her hands on my shoulders. I look down and let go of my tears that don't seem to stop.

"I don't know if it's a good thing or bad thing"

I looked up to Carol's confused face, her eyes looking deeply into mine like she is trying to read my thoughts. I then watch her eyes move to the door behind me.

"We got a lot of stuff out there" Rick's voice says and I hear bags being thrown onto the floor and then the familiar steps of Glenn and Daryl's.

"Maggie?" I hear Glenn steps and voice move closer to me. Carol lets go of my shoulders to let Glenn do the rest of comforting me.

"Maggie, are you okay?"

My head falls into his chest to hide from the rest of the group. Glenn then leads me the way to our cell. He sits me on the edge of the bed and he kneels on the floor to my level. I look to his worried eyes.

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

"Why did you go without telling me?" I continue. I felt angry that he left without telling me, that he was not there when I needed him, the most. We both knew we knew the answer that I would have acted like this if he told me he was going.

"I got you this" He finally speaks. He opens his bag and pulls out a teddy bear for a child. It was dirty and brown with only one ear, and had a white top saying snuggles on it. He placed it in my hand watching my face expressions. I smiled lightly. He got this because we thought I was pregnant and maybe this is his way of telling me he is accepting my request. That we could have a baby that is a better version of us to raise and bring joy. But I then remember, I'm not pregnant and needed to tell Glenn.

"I went to see Dr S earlier"

"Yeah" Glenn moved in a bit closer placing both his hands on my knees. I nodded sideways lightly before I spoke.

"I'm not, not pregnant" I say looking back down at the teddy. I feel Glenn hesitation. I was unsure on how he would react. Happy, sad, relief, I'm not sure. He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and pulled my head closer to his.

"We have each other. That's all that matters"

I smile and lean even more. I then feel his warm lips onto mine. I couldn't help but feel the heat from his breath as I kissed him. It was amazing that the teddy bear fell to the floor. I wrapped my arms around his head while he moved his hands to my waist to secure our position. As we both broke the touch of our kiss to catch our breath Glenn whispers

"I love you"

"I love you too" I smile. And ours lips touch again. Glenn reached down to the floor and picks up the teddy bear and places it onto lap.

* * *

**_Please Review your thoughts. Thank you!_**


End file.
